Talk:Semtex
"Most Powerful Equipment" "Semtex has a larger explosive radius and the highest explosive damage of any equipment in the game"-the article. I'm almost certain that C4 have a larger blast radius and damage than Semtex, and possibly claymores too. Confirmed that the C4 has at least a larger blast radius and probably more damage. Brainwasher5 21:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope, less damage actually. Try and blow up one of the gass tanks on highrise with C4, can't do it in one C4. Can do it in one semtex tho. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Since when did the gas tanks on highrise become a standardized test for damage? Perhaps the semtex has a more concentrated blast due to its size, which is why it can blow up the gas tanks. If you don't have any concrete evidence other than the gas tanks, I seriously advise taking that out. The tone is way too certain and strong. 12:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Scroll down to the radii. All values from that post are either taken from the MPlog (which shows damage values) or the actual game files. 12:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) We don't need this This page is not needed. 8 seconds of footage is not enough for an article. :We know how it works in game. That's good enough for me. Darkman 4 04:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Then it's fine by me. lubricated gloves why doesn't it stick to your hand but will stick to someone else's hand? I have a very reasonable and likely answer to that question.....ITS BECAUSE ITS A VIDEO GAME!!!! 21:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC)B-TROG Very good question, my guess is it has something to do with the force with which it hits the target making it stick. (by the way, sign your posts with~~~~ please.)--WouldYouKindly 19:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) alright, sorry. i dont really understand html 12:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Probably because its a cheap ripoff of Halo. At least Halo you can give some explanation of future technology. This is just simply the game ignoring common sense. 06:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Exactly! If you look up Semtex, you find it, in real life, isn't even a "Sticky Grenade". It's a plastic explosive!!!! EliteMaster117 22:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) We all knew that. it's just an excuse to come up with a sticky grenade variant. I don't care, semtex is gawd. TNT LotLP 23:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I like how the frags were too 'powerful' in the original, so they make the Semtex just as strong, and give it a short fuse, and nerf the frags. Semtex annoys the everloving crap out of me. TheFedExPope 22:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Just as Strong? I know how the Sticky grenade in WaW had a smaller area of damage compared to the frag. Is this the same in MW2? Because this could make the difference of choosing a frag and Semtex. --FlameWolf 03:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Many people would claim quite the opposite; the frag grenades have been toned down a lot, so if IW "borrowed" the anti-tank grenade of WaW for this game in exchange for Treyarch having "super-borrowed" (and somehow screwing up) the entire game engine of Call of Duty 4 and turned it into the Semtex, its comparison to the frag wouldn't be relevant to any previous games. (It is true that TA toned down the frags in WaW as well, but I don't think they did it by as much.) On the upside, though, C4 is awesome! =D Vardinator 03:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) OK, what the hell is with all the writing in some language other than English? --Shockwolf10 10:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :There's no way in HELL that it is equal to the frag, that's for sure. Semtex is definitely has a bigger blast radius and half the time, doesn't even beep on your screen when an enemy throws it. 06:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Recent edits? What's with all the writing in some language other than English on this page? Look at the revision history, it is really recent. --Shockwolf10 10:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Trivia just letting you know that semtex isn't affected by EMP as an EMP only affects circuits with current flowing through them 16:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Survival with Painkiller Today I stuck someone with a semtex. The painkiller symbol came up and when the semtex detonated it didn't kill the player. Painkiller was still on at the time of detonation. In the article it says the explosion can be survived, however it says the semtex disappears and doesn't detonate. I was also killed by someone about 5 yards behind the person I stuck and in the killcam I saw that the semtex did indeed detonate, but didn't kill. And no the stuck person wasn't prone, he was crouching. Bug or anomaly maybe? Or IW intended it to be possible to survive a stuck semtex with painkiller. Has anyone else had an experience like this? 06:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Nvm I read the page on Painkiller and it does mention that a stuck semtex will not do enough damage to kill someone with painkiller. However, shouldn't it be noted on this page as well? 06:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Direct hit kills. Should it be mentioned that it is possible to kill someone with a direct hit with a semtex grenade? I can confirm this on the xbox in normal online play against players both with and without last stand/final stand. 11:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivia needs cleaning The trivia section on this page is pretty bad there are many opinionated statments there are some statements that have terrible grammer and others that make no sense at all "Note how in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it can be seen that on the Semtex, the word C4 is written even though Semtex is a completely different type of explosive. The Semtex could be using C4 explosives however." if its a completly differnt type of explosive how can it be using C4? im going to bed now but i may try to clean it up a bit in the morning 05:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ohno2121